


Assumptions All Around

by Imafilthycasual



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous Age, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is mention ambiguously as a teenager, Kink Meme, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, No beta we die like mne, Omega Dick Grayson, Omegaverse, Other, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imafilthycasual/pseuds/Imafilthycasual
Summary: For a DC Kink Meme Prompt fill.JayDick ABO Somnophilia being the key themes here.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 259





	Assumptions All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Lordy, where to begin...
> 
> Welp. This is explicit shameless trashy smut with a sprinkle of fluff for the following prompt:
> 
> "Robin!Jason entering to Dick’s room while he sleeping and fucks him and cums inside of him, he washes him a little but leaves stuffed full with his seed. The next following weeks, Dick vomits all mornings and goes to the hospital where they announce him he is pregnant."
> 
> Let's start with the warnings: 
> 
> SKIP TO THE END NOTES IF YOU DON'T MIND SPOILERS. Otherwise, just read the tags and be mindful of them.
> 
> Other: This is a oneshot and has nothing to do with my other ABO story, I just wanted to write it for the OP of the Prompt (you know who you are).

Okay, so, here’s the thing…

Jason knew that Dick had started taking some pretty intense sleeping medication to cope with… whatever. The specifics weren’t any of his business and even if he COULD hack into the batcomputer to figure it out, he wasn’t going to. Anyway, Jason KNEW that Dick took heavy-duty sleeping pills and Dick KNEW that Jay knew, so leaving his door unlocked at night in the middle of a heat cycle was basically an open invitation. Right? 

Based on that baseless assumption, Jay had convinced himself that what he was about to do was somehow morally okay. That Dick WANTED an Alpha to knot him but was simply too… proper(???) to openly ask for it. Especially when the closest (available) Alpha was young(er) than him and currently the main source of fuel for whatever rage-boner he had against Bruce. And if you looked at everything in THAT context (squinting from several yards away) you could say he was doing Dickie a fucking service (pun absolutely intended). Honestly, it would be at Dick’s behest that Jason sneak into his room and give him exactly what he was asking for. 

The lock behind him fell into place with a triumphant ‘CLICK’ and triggered the unwarranted sense of security Jay needed to slump against the inside of Dick’s door, taking a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves. Which may or may not have been a mistake because, holy fuckballs, he could TASTE the heat pheromones in the air. They drew him in towards the epicenter of the source like a black hole with all of its unforeseen consequences and inescapability. The closer he got, the richer the scent became -sweet and mouth watering, cravable like slow-churn vanilla ice cream on a hot summer day.

Jay stopped at the edge of Dick’s bed, gazing down intently at the sleeping form of his predecessor with a candid hunger peppering the air. Dick was a creature of beauty, all curves and soft features combined with hard-earned muscles and scars...shit, even his flaws were a perfection to behold. He wanted to wreck him. Wanted to make a mess of the legend so that MAYBE, just maybe, Dick could finally seem less like an idol god and more like an actual human. You know, a human like HIM.

“Dick.” 

No response.

“Dickhead, wake up.” 

Nothing. 

It was perfect. 

He deftly clambered onto the edge of the massive four-post bed, avoiding the sprawling limbs of Dick’s starfish position so that he could hunch down over the man and BREATHE him in. Savoring the sweet fragrance of fertile Omega and holding it there on his tongue so he could burn it into his memory forever. Who knew if he’d ever get a second chance at this (most likely not), so he was going to have to make the most of it now and commit every sight, sound and smell to the deepest, darkest, vaults of his mind.

Jay sat back on his haunches and tugged at the sheet covering up the rest of Sleeping Beauty, pausing only once he got a good look at what he found underneath. Honestly, he shouldn’t have been surprised, but here he was: still surprised by the fact that Dick Grayson slept naked as naked could be under the sheets. 

What a lewd and tempting thing to do for an Omega to do. 

Especially when said Omega was in heat. How could this situation possibly be anything other than an offering on a silver platter? Grant it, if he’d had more than two functioning brain cells to rub together in that moment, it MIGHT have occurred to him that Dick was sleeping naked BECAUSE he was in heat -but whatever. The logistics of slick and other bodily fluids being a huge hassle to clean out of undergarments every morning for a week was NOT something he was capable of processing at the moment.

He continued peeling back the flimsy sheets like he was opening a present, indulging in all that skin immersed in the pale light peeking through the glass doors of his balcony. Earlier that evening he had considered coming in through those same balcony doors instead of the hallway but quickly realized that Bruce would be out for the evening and Al would retire soon after Richard so… what was the point? He knew for a fact there weren’t cameras in the hallway.

Feeling a little braver from realizing how ALONE they actually were, Jay trailed his fingertips lightly down the length of Dick’s spine and drew lazy circles over his tailbone. Just touching what he wasn’t allowed to was getting him excited, tenting the front of his boxers as if to make a point. Heh. To speed things along, he allowed his fingers to trace the curvaceous lines of Dick’s body, over the swell of his ass and down to --he abruptly stopped when he came across something hard and round in his way. The hell?

With furrowed brows, Jay repositioned himself to be directly between Dick’s thighs so that he could get an unobstructed view of the LITERAL COCKBLOCK sitting innocently in the place HE wanted to be. A plug? Really, Dick? It made him scowl at the silicon thing like it had just personally offended him because, well, it HAD. Yeah, that fuckin’ thing was just gonna haveta go. 

Without much preamble, he tugged on the ring embedded into the end of the plug and watched with glee as it effortlessly slid out of Dick. The real trouble with what he had done hadn’t become apparent until a few seconds later when he was being overpowered by the spice of vanilla scented pheromones. It was a little like drowning in sugar cookies -not that he was complaining but the potency of it nearly made him lose control. And that was the last thing he needed right then: to go feral and get caught in the middle of everything. Yeah, NO thank you.

Discarding the plug off to the side, Jason took a solid minute to ground himself and let his hormones find an equilibrium before he did anything… unexpected. Which wasn’t fucking easy when his brain was barely functioning and his instincts were screaming at him to TAKE what belonged to him. Take the Omega who left himself open like this… take the person who was constantly flaunted in front of him day in and day out with a skin tight catsuit and teasing blue finger stripes. The more time he spent in Nightwing’s presence, the more often he found himself itching to trace those blue stripes with his tongue and get a solid feel for what they tasted like. 

Great. Now he was uncomfortably hard and he hadn’t even DONE anything yet. Being a teenager was exhausting.

Figuring that he might as well do SOMETHING to earn the painful erection throbbing in his underwear, Jay leisurely reached out and pressed a fingertip against the puckered flesh just begging to be fucked. It actually surprised him how easily the tip popped in and how little resistance there was when he pushed the rest in a second later. Thank. You. Dick (for sleeping with a plug in). He managed to get about three fingers in before he started to feel any resistance again, pleased by how hot and tight it was to try and stretch Dick out even further. Of course, the copious amounts of slick coming out of him helped to make the path a lot easier, but that was neither here nor there.

Fuck. He was getting a little too worked up again -time to hurry this along so he could get to the good part. Pulling his fingers out and pausing for a second to think about what he was going to do next, Jason caught himself momentarily distracted by the fascinating way his fingers glistened with slick in the moonlight. He’d never been with an Omega before (or anyone before) so encountering slick was a novelty; the smell was sweet like honey and, without thinking too much about it, he brought his hand closer to his face so that he could lick the tip of his index finger. God, what a complicated taste. He could easily see himself getting addicted to it and -Yeah… he wasn’t going to last much longer if he kept this up.

With his slick-free left hand, Jason nearly tore his own boxers into shreds just to get them down far enough to pull his erection free. With his coated right hand, he shamelessly palmed himself -smearing the remaining slick all over his dick and trying not to linger in case he finished before he was done. After all of that, he took his time hunching over Dick, eating up the feast for his eyes while bracing himself with one arm and guiding his cock towards homebase with the other.

And OF COURSE that’s when Dick shifted, letting out a muffled groan as he rolled his head from side to side on his pillow. Jay’s heart leapt to his fucking throat and he froze in place, willing himself not to panic or do something even stupider than what he was already doing. A feat which was a LOT harder to do when you felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest and wake the dead. Or the (heavily drugged) sleeping person in this case.

Once second.. Two… three… nothing. Dick didn’t move again beyond the slow and steady breaths prompting his chest to gently rise and fall with the tide. He seemed so serene in his sleep and that was pretty much the exact opposite of what Jason was feeling right then. 

Fuck, that was close.

He forced himself to wait a few more seconds (listening, watching, waiting) before getting back to rubbing the head of his swollen cock against Dick’s readied entrance. Every time the tip of his dick caught on the rim of Grayson’s ass, it felt absurdly good. He watched as precrum continued to carelessly dribble out of him and used it like paint to decorate that pretty pink entrance of his. Honestly, he’d have taken a picture if he had been calm enough to remember a fucking camera when he left his room. Ah well, next time.

One more breath of second-guessing before he was giving in to everything he ever wanted and pushing past that tight ring of muscle, plunging into the hot depths of Dick’s very fine ass. Fuck, It was like dying and going to heaven. Pervy heaven, that is. The way Dick’s greedy body sucked him in, taking his full length in one smooth thrust… un-fucking-real. 

He paused again once he was fully seated inside the guy, impressed by how GOOD Grayson looked stuffed full of (his) cock. It should have been illegal... or something. He placed each of his hands on either side of Dick’s body to steady himself before he began to move in earnest. Meticulously pulling halfway out before slowly pushing back in, Jay was setting a punishing pace for himself out of fear of waking his sleeping partner (or anyone else for that matter). Of course, THAT effort only lasted until the heat and pressure of Dick’s body became too much for him to handle and his hips began moving on their own. Sharp stuttered thrusts building up just enough pleasure that when Dick shifted in his sleep for a second time, Jason lost control. 

He bit his bottom lip hard enough to bleed just so he could stop himself from moaning out loud, or making any kind of sound as he erratically jutted in and out of the warmth swallowing him whole. Goddamn. He hadn’t MEANT to do it but by the time he realized WHAT he was doing, he’d already chased his release to completion inside of the Omega beneath him. Oops? 

...Okay, okay, ya caught him, that wasn’t actually an “oops”.

He had fully intended on serving Dick a healthy dose of… well, HIMSELF -he just hadn’t meant to do it so soon. Inexperience was a bitch when it came to these kinds of things but fortunately for him, what he lacked in experience he made up for in eagerness. And a short recovery time.

Easing himself down to his elbows before resting some of his weight on Dick, Jay pressed his forehead against Grayson’s back to better soak in the intoxicating smell of vanilla. God, he could stay like this forever, just breathing the pretty bird in and enjoying the way he felt pressed up against him. It was a miracle that Goldie hadn’t woken up yet and if Jay was particularly lucky tonight, he might actually get away with defiling the Perfect Boy Wonder undetected. “IF” being the operative word here.

Jay lifted his head so he could get a better view and fully indulged himself in admiring the landscape beneath him. From his perspective, he could clearly see the sleeping profile of the man he had been chasing after (unintentionally or not) for years -and, boy, was it a sight to see. Up close, Dick kinda reminded him of one of those old paintings he’d seen in a book once, the surreal ones with unrealistically beautiful people doing unrealistically beautiful things. 

It was the way his long eyelashes fluttered like butterfly wings against the curve of his well defined cheekbones when he spelt. Or maybe it was his shockingly straight nose(a HUGE surprise given how often Jason had seen him take a hit to the face). Or maybe it was his lips… god, those full lips were what wet dreams were made of. He wanted to touch them… kiss them…have them suck on his--Oh hello! He was hard again. Thank the powers that be for youthful vitality. 

Sitting fully upright again, Jason took the opportunity to marvel at the absolute fucking MESS he’d made of Dick Grayson -served the guy right. High and mighty princess getting dicked down by his own successor, it brought the legendary Nightwing down a notch or two. Bruce would have a pretty hard time telling Jason to be more like Dick if Dick were six months pregnant and clueless as to how it happened or even who the father was.

He shuddered then, a hot throb of want (NEED) that he didn’t entirely understand rocking through him at lightning speed. It wasn’t his intention to ACTUALLY get Dick pregnant (he was pretty sure he wasn’t capable of doing that for a number of reasons anyway) but the thought of doing it stirred up something deep and primal in him. The mental image of Dickie sitting at the breakfast table all swollen and heavy with HIS pup… 

He was already moving his hips again before he realized it, gritting his teeth as he pushed the remnants of their previous escapade deeper and deeper into Grayson. He was abso-fucking-lutely going to stuff him as full as he possibly could. He’d leave a mark so deep inside that Dick would never be able to get rid of Jason’s scent. Even IF Bruce kicked him out (like Jason knew he eventually would) and threw him away because he wasn’t good enough (because he wasn’t Dick), Dick would be forced to remember him. And when he eventually died on the streets alone in some back alley, his first Boy Wonder would never be able to forget him. 

Dick would be the living proof that Jason Todd had once lived.

He picked up his speed, nearly embarrassed by the wet sounds their bodies were making as he fucked into Dick harder than before. The fact that Grayson was still out cold was impossibly impressive and it only served to push him THAT much closer to the end. It felt so fucking good to be wrapped up in the warmth of him that he didn’t even TRY to stop himself from skyrocketing towards his climex in record time. And when the force of carnal bliss came, he was balls deep in that tight ass, gasping as it hit him like a runaway train -punching the air right out of him while dragging him violently through the highest hell he’d ever experienced. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he considered being sorry about the sheer volume of what he was unloading into the Omega but, fuck it, he was too out of it to care.

By the time he came down, he was shaking a little with the effort it took to NOT collapse on top of Dick right then and there. So, as a tiny congratulations to his stamina, he granted himself a few more seconds of post-coitul bliss (to revel in the aftershocks) before attempting to pull out. An attempt that was thoroughly thwarted by, what he belatedly realized was, his first honest-to-god knot. Fuck. Experimentally tugging at the connection, he quickly discovered that he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon if he didn’t want to cause a serious medical kind of issue

Giving up on any further exploration of the situation, Jason tentatively laid himself back down on top of Grayson and got comfortable with the warmth of Dick’s skin pressed against his own. For looking like he was carved out of stone, Dickiebird sure was soft and plush in all the right places. He could see why so many people praised Nightwing’s ass like it was a deity in its own right (and he was a little inclined to agree with them), much to his own chagrin. 

He sighed softly, “If I could keep you to myself…” but he didn’t want to finish that thought.

A while later, when the knot finally deflated enough for him to pull out, he swiftly made his way to the bathroom so that he could get to the “clean-up” part of his misdeeds. First order of business was to clean himself up and get his boxers back on just in case anyone decided to check in on Dick and found Jay there. With no clothes on. It wouldn’t be a good look. Second order of business was to grab a fresh washcloth, get it damp and haul it back to the bed where Dick still remained undisturbed.

Seriously, what did this guy even take -an Elephant tranquilizer? Jason was actually a little concerned over how WELL the pills were working because, with something this powerful, there was NO way it didn’t come with some kinda nasty side effect. You know, besides the Jason-induced ones. 

Settling down between Dick’s splayed open legs again, Jay took the time to carefully wipe him down and clean him up -no sense in leaving any messy traces behind. He tenderly swept up one leg and down the other, gliding the cloth over every nook and cranny he could find until he came to rest in front of the puffy pink entrance before him. Yeah, he could TRY and clean Dick out but the shittier side of his personality had a MUCH better idea. 

He watched as the first pearl of cum began to leak out of Dick (enraptured by the sight of what HE had done to the “perfect son”) before reaching across the bed and grabbing the forgotten little plug. Letting Hunk Wonder fret over why his insides were SUCH a mess in the morning would be half of his victory tonight. The other half…. Well. He gently pressed the plug back into place, not satisfied until he could tell it was slotted firmly where it should be, exactly how it had been. There.

All stuffed full and plugged up, forced to keep that... MESS… inside of him until morning. Or whenever the hell Grayson woke up on his days off. Hah!

Feeling more than a little pleased with himself, Jay did a few more spot-cleaning checks before crawling off the bed and pulling the sheets back over his sleeping bird. He wished he could be a fly on the wall for when Dick finally woke up but that was a pipe dream he was never going to have and he’d simply have to settle for watching the humours aftermath. 

~*~

As it turned out, the aftermath wasn’t as interesting as he had hoped it would be. The morning after was like any other: Dick went about his groggy morning (read:afternoon) rituals as he always did and Jason simply stared at the man as he did so. Really? Nothing? Not even a questioning glance or… something?

“Master Richard,” Al greeted Dick the same way he ALWAYS did, the lilt of his voice a pleasant sound, until... “I’m very surprised to see you down here so early.”

Jason perked up at this, snorting into his eggs: “It’s noon.” 

Dick airily smacked the back of his head and Alfred pretended not to see it; Jay felt marginally betrayed.

“I mean, Master Jason, that Master Richard is out of his room two days earlier than expected. It’s a surprise given how regular his cycles have--.”

“-Al PLEASE. I still want to eat my breakfast!” Jason whined and narrowly avoided Dick’s second attempt at the back of his head. 

“Anyway…” Dick was eyeing him with a half glare before turning back to Alfred, “I woke up feeling a lot better. I think my heats are starting to end a lot sooner because of the new suppressants I just started.”

“That’s a relief to hear, young sir.”

Jason didn’t understand the sentiment but, then again, he wasn’t an Omega or a sympathetic Beta so... there was that. Maybe after his first REAL rut, he’d kind of get it but, honestly, he really doubted that. 

~*~

It took a few more weeks for anyone to realize anything was wrong. 

It started when Dick came down with a weird case of food poisoning that Jason mockingly told him was from all the street food he had warned him not to eat while on patrol. The part he didn’t bother to mention was that the warning came from a place of experience -a childhood life lesson he wished he hadn’t learned. Never trust street meat from the East End. Dick had foolishly bragged that his cast iron stomach could handle anything and now it was Jason’s turn to smugly row around him in his Ship of Right as he tried not to empathetically wince each time Dick made a run for the bathroom. 

When the throwing-up turned into a morning ritual that didn’t stop when it should have, Dick made an off-the-cuff joke about immaculate conception that Jason didn’t find particularly funny.

A full month after THAT, Dick didn’t find the joke funny anymore. 

In response to his continued illness (and under Alfred’s stern advice), Dick stopped taking his sleeping medication to rule out the possibility of it being a nasty and unexpected side effect. A week after that he also stopped taking his brand new suppressants. A month after THAT, when the time for Dick’s heat came and went without any signs of an actual heat, Jason finally started to sweat bullets. 

Denial quickly became a good friend of his up until the point that Dick came back from the Doctor’s looking shell shocked with a handful of papers clutched tightly in one hand. Alfred was confused, Bruce was furious and Jason pretended he wasn’t a part of the mysterious 1+1=2 equation. Pragmatically speaking, It was only a matter of time before someone figured it out. He just hadn’t been expecting that SOMEONE to be Dick.

~*~

“You know,” Grayson hummed over a cup of tea one morning while looking out a window, “they say babies in the womb can always tell whenever their sire is nearby.”

Out of the blue, those words crashed into him like they ran a red light and Jason found it hard to swallow past the lump in his throat. Staring pointedly down at his oatmeal like he wasn’t actually VERY interested in what Dick had to say next, he mumbled, “Okay…” 

Grayson continued to keep his attention on (what Jason presumed) was the bird bath outside, shifting slightly to set down his mug before continuing, “It’s things like: the baby will become more active when they hear their sire’s voice. They’ll start to move around more or kick a lot in excitement.”

It took Jason a little longer this time to get out his second: “Okay…”

“Funny thing is, the only time this baby ever kicks is when they hear YOU talking, Jason.” 

Jay paled as his stomach sank, the rising panic drowning him in a cold sweat that left him speechless. By the time he could muster up the courage to look up from his cold oatmeal, Dick was staring directly at him with the slightest crook of a “Gotcha” smile on his face. Jason immediately felt sick to his stomach and (weirdly) relieved knowing that it was just the two of them alone in the house today.

“Don’t you think that’s funny?”

He really didn’t. 

“Come over here.” Dick finally ordered like a velvet hammer to the head when Jay didn’t respond a second time. And, like a man sentenced to the gallows, he reluctantly complied. The scrape of his chair and the shuffle of his feet across the kitchen floor had never sounded so fucking loud in his entire life before. 

He wouldn’t (couldn’t) look up when he finally stopped in front of Grayson. Nor could he do it when Grayson reached out and grabbed his hand, surprisingly placing it on the side of his exceptionally round stomach. He continued to not look up for another two minutes as they awkwardly stood there waiting for SOMETHING to happen when nothing (unexpectedly) did. 

As the nothing stretched on and he found that he couldn’t take it for a second longer, Jay sucked in a deep breath and finally began, “Dick, I --” 

\--But was immediately cut off by Grayson’s “AHAH!” when the tiniest of movements could be felt under the palm of his hand, “There it was! Did you feel that?”

He sure as fuck did. 

“Was that…?” It happened again, stronger than before and Jason reflexively blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “That’s really fucking freaky.”

When Dick’s laughter burst into the morning air, Jay finally scraped together enough courage to slowly look up at him, and was taken aback by the way Dick seemed to be draped in sunlight and imbued with an inner glow he didn’t know how to describe. It was a breathtaking sight. 

“I’m sorry…” He broke all at once, choking on the watery sound of his own voice as he tried to pull his hand away. He didn’t deserve to touch something so beautiful. 

The movement, however, was arrested by a firm grip on his wrist which Dick used to pull his hand back and keep it steadily in place, “You should be sorry.” Sharp blue eyes were pinning him in place and making it hard to breathe, “But you can work towards forgiveness by manning up and taking responsibility for your actions.”

“But-” HOW? How could he possibly be forgiven? He deserved to be in JAIL right now, not standing stupid with his hand pressed to Richard’s side. He should have the Robin title taken away from him and be kicked to the curb where he would go back to starving on the streets and--

“Stop it.” 

He did. The spiraling thoughts came to a stand-still as Jason blinked owlishly up at Grayson, not exactly sure what else he was supposed to be doing with himself in that moment. In lieu of a response, Dick merely softened his look and his grip, turning towards the window with a pensive expression taking over his face.

“You don’t honestly think a person could sleep through that much sex with just a normal dose of sleeping medication, do you?”

Jason’s face fell flat, “What?”

Dick side eyed him, “Let’s just say: I’m not as innocent as I look and you’re not entirely to blame for this particular outcome. Even if you ARE responsible for initiating it.”

“You…” Jay felt gobsmacked, “You weren’t asleep the whole time?”

Dick picked up his mug again and took another sip of tea, “Only for the first few minutes of it.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. 

“No one else knows and, for what it’s worth, I plan to keep it that way. At least for a while, so if you know what’s good for you, you’ll do the same. Capiche?” 

Numbly, Jason could only nod.

“Great. Now that we’ve gotten THAT out of the way, what do you think about Mari?” 

“Who?”

Dick lifted an eyebrow and Jason’s eyes immediately dropped back down to the future between them. Oh! He spread his fingers out over the expanse of Dick’s stomach and found himself unable to NOT crack a tiny smile of hope. 

“I love it.”

~*~  
La fin

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely Dubious Consent - Dick is thought to be asleep when the sex happens.  
> Ambiguous Morality - This applies to BOTH parties involved for a whole list of reasons.  
> Ambiguous Age - I left Jason's age (and Dick's) open ended on purpose. Jason IS Robin AND a teenager. Dick is Nightwing. That's about as detailed as I get so think whatever you want about that.


End file.
